Slenderman Story Chap 3
by Ashiieee
Summary: Kate had been caught in the act. However... what happens after Kate's awake?


Okay so here is the beginning of chap. 3! Enjoy~~

* * *

Last time on chap. 2:

_Kate's body went completely rigid as her eyes locked unto pale flesh, where eyes should be placed. A puff escaped her lips as her breathing slowed. She was now beyond scared at who was standing before her._

_The person standing there was..._

* * *

Her father's angry face tightened as he looked at her frightened and nervous expression. He watched as she stopped moving and just stared at him, horrified that he had caught her in the forest in the middle of the night.

Kate blinked for a second before becoming utterly confused. She had just saw the tall man come out of the bushes, but now her father was standing where the tall man was just at. How was that possible? Her mind became trapped within her thoughts as she kept staring at her father. Kate hesitated before she spoke up in a squealing little voice.

" Uh.. Dad...I..Uh..well. you see..."

" Kate.. what the hell are you doing out here?!" Shouted her father as he interrupted her. The sound of his voice booming over hers made her cower over in fear. Kate knew that she was most likely going to be in some deep hot... and I mean **HOT** water.

Kate shook her head as she could not speak anything else. Her father just focused on her trembling form and her severe punishment. _"I am so dead! I knew this wasn't a good idea!" "Why did I do it?" _Kate's mind exploded with thoughts as she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid as to walk out in the middle of the night, into the woods and thinking her parents were never going to find out. Damn her stupid eagerness for getting her into trouble.

Kate had quickly jumped and snapped her head up as her father's angry voice pounded against her eardrums. "Kate Eliza Mitchell.. you'd better come back to the house with me and explain this situation with me **AND** your mother!" Her father had roared. Kate winced at the slight emphasis on the word "and". She knew she was going to get a very harsh penalty for her actions. Most likely something far more worse than doing chores and being on restriction for 6 weeks.

As her head hung low, not just in shame, but in defeat, she walked behind her father as he guided their way out of the forest. As he did so, Kate looked back at the woods, and at the same time her breath hitched. She stopped and just kept staring, as her mind and soul ignored what was going on currently.

"KATE! Get your butt over here now!" Yelled her father. Kate snapped out of her little "staring contest" and quickly jolted beside her father, not bothering once or twice to look back. When they had left, everything in the woods became silent. The only thing heard was the wind swaying back and forth breaking the silence and slithering through the crumpled leaves on the trees and the hollow creaky bark.

That wasn't the only thing there. A blank, smooth face watched the two leave as a tall, stretched out body stood at the entrance of the woods, not moving, even in the blowing wind.

* * *

**KATE'S HOUSE:**

Kate had her hands intertwined as she stood near the bed. She was calmly standing there just eyeing her parents with a very stoic expression.

"I cannot believe you Kate... honestly!" her mother had said as she paced back and forth never once leaving her eternal gaze that was lingering on Kate. Kate's mother was mad. No.. she was beyond mad at Kate. She was extremely angry, which made the darkest and most tortured days in hell itself look like peaceful heaven. Kate's mother was pacing in a frenzied movement. She was thinking some deep, harsh discipline that would make Kate's spine go straight, and her teeth go white. (A/N: No they aren't yellow btw xD)

Her father just sat there on the bed, shaking his head in utter disappointment. This made a lump in Kate's throat. Never before had her father been this upset with her. Now her mother being mad at her, was a whole different story, but her father? No... Kate could never imagine someone as nice as her father yelling at her or being this mad.

After 20 minutes of silence, Kate spoke up in a defensive manner. "Mom! I already told you! I did it because I wanted to see what my dreams meant!" Kate looked down at the blue carpet. "I-I... I wanted to know who that man was..." Kate whispered. Instantly her mother slapped her across the face for what she had said. Kate shakily touched her red cheek with her hand, her face frozen with shock as her eyes moved to her mother. Kate's mother looked like she was about to cry, but the angriness never left her face. "Kate... what did I say about those stupid dreams?! They aren't real! You need to grow up and stop doing such childish things!" Her mother loudly said, a hint of sadness traced along her voice.

Kate didn't move. She sat there with her hand upon her cheek. Tears welled up within her eyes and she bit down on her tounge as she looked away not wanting to show tears. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to show her mother she had grown up.. and grown ups don't need tears. Kate heard a shaken gasp and sobbing coming from beside her. She knew it was her mother.. but she honestly didn't care right now. Kate was mad. At both her mother and father for one, not believing her and 2, the slap her mother had given her.

"K-kate.. I a-am sorry." "I didn't m-mean to slap you h-hunny" Came her mothers broken voice. But that didn't change Kate's attitude at all. Kate just wanted everything to end, and to just run out of the room and outside so she can cry without anyone seeing her. Softened footsteps were heard and she snapped her attention to what was making that noise. Her father hugged her, not noticing the tears.

"Kate.. your mom didn't mean to slap you. She was just worried and didn't know what to do" her father said. Kate noticed a hint of shock in his voice, but she quickly let go of it. She merely nodded her head, biting her tounge and blinking away tears so her father wouldn't see. "I-I know dad. I know" replied Kate. And with that, she broke down and began crying hearty sobs.

* * *

The night was silent as the crows and crickets were making some musical noted with each other, creating a haunting tune. She was almost fast asleep as her eyes closed on her. Quietness struck past twelve as the clock began to chime. But that didn't wake up Kate. All the tears and fright had set and endless slumber on her, and her eyes and body remained motionless.

As the night advanced, everything became still without a stir. Kate had her body slung over her bed, as she was sniffling unconsciously. Hours had passed until the silent night came upon 3:00 AM in the morning. Suddenly, the air became a cold, icy wind inside of Kate's room. The curtains started to sway back and forth softly as if someone was blowing hard unto them. Kate shivered in her sleep as the air blew unto her body and face.

The moonlight seeped and spilled through her window, soaking her with its pure pearly white light.

But something happened out of the ordinary. A black shadow blocked the moon's escaping light that was on Kate and instead, Kate looked now like a dark void, then she did a minute ago as a white angel. Her hair was matted to her face, drenched with her eternal falling tears. Her lips were pursed out as the tears fell like waterfalls into her mouth.

The black shadow still overpowered Kate's sleeping body as quietness lingered in the air. As the clouds began to cover over the luscious ivory moon, pale long and tender hands snuck themselves underneath Kate's slumberous form. A slight whimper was heard from Kate as she frowned in her sleep.

**CLASH!SMASH! **The fragile destroyed remnants of glass echoed throughout the house, leaving hearts pounding and a frightening sound floating in the air. And at that very moment...

Kate's eyes fluttered open.

Everything was blurred and fuzzy. She groaned in confusion as she tilted her head and looked around her through semi-closed eyelids. Her eyes fluttered as she fought back the onset of sleep, desperatlely trying to wake up and find out what was going on. Kate shooked her head and blinked open her eyes as she stared at the environment.

Wait a second. She was... outside? But how? When had she gone outside? She fell asleep in her room after talking with her parents. Kate knew her father wouldn't have taken her outside.. nor would her mother have. Then if no one took her outside.. who did?

Kate savored her thoughts for later and pushed herself downwards to touch the ground. But wait.. something was.. holding her?

Kate tensed up and froze as she looked through the corners of her eyes at the person carrying her. "Huh... n-no!" whispered Kate in an attempt to scream it out. She couldn't move as she just stiffened at the sight of the intruder.

"I-its you..!"

* * *

End of Slenderman Story Chap 3. Hope you enjoyed. Working on chap 4.. cross your fingers!


End file.
